Abducted
by Char-chan
Summary: Kurt is kidnapped. How will the X Men get him back? Can Kurt go back to a normal life afterwards? Some sightings of Kurtty and Rietro. -currently on a super-long hiatus-
1. Default Chapter

Abducted  
by SilentDemon*  
disclamer:I do not own any of the Marvel characters except the ones I make up. So don't sue me, I have nothing to be sued for.;)  
  
"I hear some voices around me,but vhere am I? I can't open my eyes and my head hurts veal bad." Suddenly he heard a rampage of footsteps and voices coming towards him. "Vhat's happening?",Kurt thought to himself. He listened to the voices.   
"Look at the ratings on the radar. It looks like the specimen is waking up." "Quick get the tranquilizer, you never know what those things can do.."   
"Things", Kurt thought. He finally started to strain his eyes open. As he looked around he noticed he was limply laying at the bottom of a cage with wires sticking to him. There were some men dressed in white lab coats and there were big metal machines around him beeping and humming. "What the heck am I doing here?" As he tried to get up he felt a pain in his arm. He looked down and saw that there was a bandage wrapped it.   
When one of the men saw that Kurt was attempting to get up he picked up the tranquilizer gun and pointed it at him.   
"Don't move or else!",the man shouted.   
Kurt saw what he was holding and leaped forward to the bars of the cage and tried to get out. Kurt started to get really scared. "Vhere am I and vhat do you vant vith me?", Kurt yelled at the man in his thick German accent.   
"Why we simply want to study you and learn more." the man said trying to sound sympathetic.   
"Yeah vight!" after yelling that Kurt began to tear the wires that were stuck on his fur. He had to get out of there. But how? Next thing he knew he could feel his head spin and he flopped onto the bottom of the cage. He had been shot and he dozed quietly to sleep.  
  
  
*Flashback*  
Kurt had been sitting in his chemistry class reading a book. "This is boring..." he whispered to Evan."   
"I know man, total snorzville. I miss Mr.McCoy as our teacher, not this wimpy, boring teach Mr. Stailey.", Evan replied scornfully.   
As they sat and read Kurt's alarm on his watch had gone off and he quickly turned it off. Mr. Staily looked up at him and glared at the watch scornfully. Kurt nervously smirked and apologizes. Bing,Bing... Class was finally over. Everyone got up and headed out to lunch.   
"Hey Kurt, meet me and Scott out at lunch, k bro!" Evan yelled as he ran.   
"Sure." Kurt picked up his bag and swung it over his right shoulder and started to leave when Mr. Staily stopped him.   
"Uh, Kurt can I have a word with you?"   
"Ja.", Kurt walked up to his desk. "Ja, vhat do you need?"   
"Kurt, I've noticed that your grades are slipping."   
"Ja, I'm sorry. I vill try harder.", Kurt nervously said.   
"Yes I know you will but until then I want all distractions gone.", he said pointing to the watch firstly. "Uh... I can't... I can't do that...", Kurt stuttered frightfully.   
"And why not Mr. Wagner? I see you fiddling with it every day."   
" Ja, but...I need it.", Kurt started grasping the watch.   
"And exactly what do you need it for?", Mr. Staily was serious and was reaching for the watch. Kurt was scared that he would take his holo watch and see the real, blue him.   
"Noo!", Kurt stood back and stared in shock. Mr. Staily had taken the watch and was now starring at Kurt's blue, fuzzy self. He stood up snd dropped the watch on the floor making it crack and fizzle. Kurt didn't know what to do. His biggest secret was out in the open. Mr. Staily was frozen stiff. Kurt bent down, picked up his watch and ported out of there.   
Mr. Staily quickly recovered and fumbled to his desk and picked up the phone. He dialed the mutant attack number. After he told his story a group of scientist with tranquillizer handguns flew over in a helicopter after school hours. As they got out of the helicopter they ran inside of the school to meet Mr. Staily. Mr. Staily described what Kurt looked like.   
"He was all blue and fuzzy and he had three fingered hands, two toed feet, fangs, pointy ears, pure yellow eyes, and a pointed tail.", Mr. Staily quickly described him and the scientist took down notes.   
One of the bigger scientist had told the teacher they would find him, "Don't worry we will find that thing and make sure that nobody gets hurt by it. It disgusts me to know that a mutant like that would be going to a nice school like this." As soon as saying that they left.  
Kurt jumbled into a crouched position. He didn't know where he had teleported to but he was near some body of water. He could smell the water. After teleporting he couldn't move. "I haven't had anything to eat since breakvast. I don't have any energy to port to the institute.", Kurt thought. So he just huddled behind a load of crates at the docks. He tried to regain some strength to port just once more.   
And so he waited. " I vonder if anyone noticed that I've been gone for a vhile now. I can't believe it. My biggest most darkest fear has come to life. What am I supposed to do now. I've alvays feared that my vatch vould cause me harm at school. But now that Mr. Staily knows about me vhat is he going to do. I mean vhat vould anyvone else do. Run away and tell everybody that I'm some kind of a monster. Vell I vouldn't blame him if he did. I am a monster. I sure hell look ze part. But vhy must I alvays scare people. I just vant to live a normal life vithout having to vorry about my vatch going on the fritz or someone touching me and feeling my fur. It's just not fair..."   
Then suddenly he noticed a chopper hovering over the spot where he was. It was getting dark so no one could see him at dark because the darkness of his fur blended into the night. So he just ducked farther into the dark as he waited.   
"Vhy does that helicopter keep flying around here. Vhy don't zey just leave me alone." Kurt thought as he waited. But just as he thought that he saw a red light flash over him. It was a heat radar. The scientist had found him and landed on the docks. They quickly jumped out and maned their guns.   
"Come on out you freak!", shouted one of the men. Kurt tried to get up and run when he felt something poke his arm. Kurt turned his head and saw that one of the men had a gun pointed at his arm.   
"Leave me...", just before Kurt could finish his sentence the scientist shot him with the tranquilizer and he was out.  
  
  
*Present*  
"Professor have you like found him yet?", Kitty asked while hovering over the Professor's arm. The professor was searching for Kurt with Cerebro.   
"Not just yet Kitty, I seem to not be able to pick up any of Kurt's powers in use. But I shall keep looking. It's late go to bed now.", the Professor said trying to sound calm.   
"Ok professor. I'm just like really worried about him. Where could he have gone?", Kitty mumbled as she phased through the wall.   
"I just don't know Kitty, I just don't know?", the Professor thought to himself as she left.  
  
Back at the strange lab where Kurt was kept the scientist where all very busy taking notes and observations of Kurt. After awhile Kurt started to re-awake. As he started to wake up he was cautious to not attract any attention to himself.   
"Vhere am I supposed to be? It looks like the infirmary in ze institute but a lot noisier and more machines.", Kurt thought to himself in wonder. Just then one of the scientist started walking over to the cage that Kurt was in. He was holding a plate of something. Kurt opened one of his eyes to see what he was up to.   
"Never put your' guard down, that's what Logan always tells me.", Kurt thought as he started to neel on on of his knees to look up.   
"Here yah go.", the scientist said with a sneer putting a plate of food next to the cage.   
Kurt looked up at him then looked down at the food, "Dis food looks terrible!"   
"Hey look it's either eat it or starve. But if I were you I would have starved or killed myself a long time ago.", the scientist said with an evil grin. He walked out of the room and left.   
Kurt reached his hand out of the cage a took the plate. If he was going to get out of here alive then he would have get healthy and stronger. But even if he does get better he couldn't port out of there because he didn't know where he was and the bars seemed to have some type of barrier to keep him from concentrating. He ate the food and placed the plate next to him. Kurt was scared and lonely.   
"Vhy does zis have to happen to me. I vant to go home...", Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by a man's gentle voice.   
"Hi there, I'm Doctor Makin. How are you feeling this morning?"   
"This man seemed nice enough to talk to but Pappa had always said that nice people are the most dangerous. But Logan was dangerous and he wasn't at all nice.", Kurt thought then spoke,"Vell how vould you like to be abducted and be put into a cage?"   
The man just laughed a soft giggle and said,"Well I am very sorry that you had a rough time getting here but the only reason you are here is to be studied."   
"Studied?!, more like a guinea pig in a cage!", Kurt yelled at the Dr.   
"Well you do have a point there. Still we must find out more about you and different kinds of mutants. But I don't see the reason for the cage?", the Dr. spoke gently.   
Kurt was confused,"Vhat do you mean you don't know vhy I am in this cage?"   
"Well you see my colleges think that all mutants are dangerous. But I just think that they are misunderstood. But this is my job and I have to go by the rules."   
Kurt was starting to calm down but he was still a little nervous about the whole fiasco.   
  
  
It was morning at the Xavier Institute. Everyone was sitting at the breakfast table looking all depressed. "Man, this is all my fault he's gone. I should've stayed with him until we got to lunch!", Evan yelled as he broke the silence.   
"Evan you couldn't have known that this would have happened. It is not your fault." Ororo said calmly. Kitty was just staring at her toast and didn't speak a word. She then looked up when she heard Logan walk in.   
"Have you like found anything yet?", Kitty asked with hope.   
"Not yet half-pint. The Professor is still on Cerebro looking for him. Now eat your breakfast."   
"I'm not that hungry. It just seems weird to have to eat without Kurt pigging out next to you.", Kitty spoke depressingly.   
"Yeah...", everyone else agreed.   
  
  
Back at the lab they had Kurt sitting in a big glass room with a large table standing between him and another chair. Kurt guessed that the scientist were going to do something to him.   
"Now vhat?!", Kurt spoke out loud to see if anyone would respond. A large man in a white lab coat walked in and sat down on the other end of the table and placed a notepad in front of him. Kurt was frightened of the large man.   
"Well, well what do we have here. An elf or demon creature.", the scientist spoke with a grinning snarl,"Oh wait I almost forgot it supposed to be a mutant."   
"Vhat do you vant vith me!?", Kurt spoke shakily but with a little anger.   
"As you know we are doing a little research for the government about mutants. And you happen to be a mutant and we're just going to ask you a few questions.", he said with a fake sincere voice.   
"Vhen can I get out of here? I just vant to go home."   
"Soon my boy. I promise", he said again with that fake nice voice.  
  
*Wow.. that was so much fun. 'takes toothpicks out of eyelids'. This was my first fic so please be gentle. I bruise easily. Please review. Flames are ok,I guess,if you wanto hurt what self confidence I actually have.'sniff' Just kidding. But always remember...*  
"Fear the quiet ones..."  
PART 2 coming soon... 


	2. Abducted part 2

Abducted part 2  
by SilentDemon  
disclamer:I do not own any of the Marvel characters except the ones I make up. So don't sue me, I have nothing to be sued for.;)  
  
"Charles, did you find anything out about the elf?", Logan asked scornfully. The Professor just stared into space for a sec trying to find how to put it into words.   
"Logan it seems that when I asked the teacher Kurt last had, I scanned his mind and it seems that he found out about Kurt in an accidence. So he called the mutant attack program. It seems that this group of government scientist have him."   
"Well lets go get him.", Logan asked pointing his hand in the direction if the X jet.   
"I wish we could Logan, but it seems that this labatory they have Kurt hidden in is in a secret government base. And for all we know they could be doing mutant research on him.", the Professor told Logan waving his hand in the air signaling a no.  
"I can't believe it. Kurt...", Kitty thought. She was on the way to ask the Professor if he had found out anything concerning Kurt. But when she heard Logan and the Professor's conversation through the door her heart dropped. Kitty ran up to her room with burning tears in her eyes. She bumped into Scott on the way. "Hey Kitty, did they find out anything about...",Scott asked as she ran by,"Kurt?"   
  
Back at the laboratory.  
"Alright. Now what is your' name?", the big scientist asked Kurt.  
"I'm not telling anybody. Especially you!", Kurt snapped back.  
"Ah... just what I thought. You're going to make this hard aren't you.", "Freak", he muttered.  
Kurt just starred down at his deformed feet. As he stared he thought about how much he hated himself. He just ignored the scientist while he sat there. "How could he have been so blind. He should have recognized it a long time ago. He is a freak. Not just any freak but a blue furred freak. No wonder everyone back at the institute seemed so nervous around him. I mean not just nervous because of his appearance but his personality. He had always concealed his true feelings and thoughts because he was afraid of what everyone would think. Why must I do this. I use the jokes and crazy antics to cover up my past and my depressional thoughts.", Kurt thought very intently as the scientist started to get up.  
"Hey blue boy! Get out of lala land! I asked you a question! Now what is your' name?",the scientist was getting frustrated. Kurt just looked up at him and stared at him.   
"Now what? Fine we'll just skip that one. Now what are your abilities?", he said starring down at him, "Ok. I'm going to get some answers from yah and I'm going to get them now." The scientist walked over to Kurt and picked him up by his injured arm. Now he was getting rough. Kurt was beginning to feel the pain in his arm accelerate.   
Kurt got up right into the mans face and yelled,"All vight! You vant to know avout me. Fine! My name is Kurt Vaugner. And my power is to be able to teleport. Are you happy now!?" Kurt then sat down ripping his arm from the strong mans grip.  
"Good some answers. The scientist jotted down the answers on the piece of paper.  
"What did he just do. That was so stupid. I just revealed my name and power to some stranger for the government. I just had to make the pain stop though. If I ever get out of here then the Professor will understand. Won't he?", Kurt's thoughts trailed off into the back off his mind.   
  
Bayville High School*  
It was lunch time for the young Bayville students and the children of the institute were walking down to the cafeteria. "So...how was your day today Scott?", Jean asked to break the unforgettable silence.   
"Uh...fine.", Scott replied with an attempted smile. But nobody could bring smile to their faces since their blue elf disappeared.  
  
"Yes it is short. Please review. Flames are ok,I guess,if you want to hurt what self confidence I actually have.'sniff' Just kidding. But always remember...*  
"Fear the quiet ones..."  
PART 3 coming soon... 


	3. Abducted part 3

Abducted part 3  
by Silentdemon*  
disclamer:yadda yadda...you know the drill.  
Ok here we go...  
  
The Institute*  
It's been six days since the abduction. There still was no trace of the lab. Professor Xavier was always hard at work trying to find Kurt. But all hope seemed to slowly disappear as each day passed. But Prof X will find him. No matter what.   
As the Prof starts to once again scan for Kurt's brainwaves or power usage with Cerebro, Logan strode into the room and leaned up against the wall.   
"So Charles, found that base yet?", Logan asked trying to sound calm. But even by that the Professor could still tell that something was wrong.  
"No not yet Logan. But I see that something is wrong or bugging you. Do you want to talk about it?", Professor X asked telepathically.  
"Well Chuck, as you know all of the kids are stressing about the Elf. Hank even noticed that all of their grades are starting to fall. Ororo is saying even without Kurt there still is a lot of extra food after meals. We have to find him for the kids sake.", Logan spoke trying to urge the Professor to speed up the search. The Professor couldn't imagine it. Logan was actually worried more than anyone else. The Professor knew Logan had some sort of soft spot.   
  
Laboratory*  
Six days at the mysterious lab and the scientist weren't making much process. Kurt wouldn't answer any more personal questions. Mainly how his teleportation power works and anything about the Institute. All he did now was just lay there in the cage. He hasn't been eating his usual amount of food. It wasn't his fault that his metabolism was pitched in fast forward 24/7. Kurt tried his best to get healthier. But it didn't work. The food they gave him wasn't even nutritious. They wouldn't let him exercise. He just laid in the cage each day awaiting the daily questions and tests. He had to get out of there. But even if he did would the other kids want him back. It's not like they really liked him in the first place. Mostly because he was a hyperactive swashbuckler elf who just annoyed everyone. But if they did want him back how come they haven't tried looking for him. It's been six days and no sign of any X Men.   
It was getting late and Kurt still wasn't asleep. He just laid lifeless the bottom of the cage. Everyone had left. He was all alone in the dark. Ah... the dark. How he loved the darkness. With the shadows casting off from the slightness noticeable blinking flashing light. Why did the darkness seem to keep him in peace. Remind him of hope. Maybe the Professor would know. That's even if he can make it out of there to ask. He was scared and alone. But he had a plan.  
  
Bayville High*  
The bell rung to dismiss the Bayville students to go home. The small group of mutants decided to walk home instead of drive. It was more peaceful that way. But was it peace that they wanted.   
"Oh yeah, today is a kicking day!," Even shouted as he boarded up the street.  
"Well maybe for yah it is. I miss Kurt. I miss him being everywhere you didn't want him being.", Rogue scornfully replied. Just as they turned the corner they heard a group of evil, annoying laughs. The Brotherhood gang.   
"Hey yoh! Where's the freak of nature!", Todd asked as he jumped up next to Freddy.   
Kitty stepped forward and scornfully yelled, "Kurt is not a freak! And he's been umm...sick."  
"Oh really! What does he have?", Pietro quickly asked.  
"The flu!, Evan quickly lied.   
"Oh really", Pietro was getting suspicious.  
"Just leave us alone. Ok?", Kitty blurted out and stomped off with tears in her eyes. She couldn't bare the fact that Kurt has disappeared and that the Professor wasn't telling anyone what he knew.  
  
Oh No! It's so short! I've been so busy with school lately I haven't been able to write a lot. So for the ones who actually read this story I thought you guys deserved a little taste of update. I'm so mean! 


	4. Abducted part 4

Abducted part 4  
By Silentdemon*  
Disclaimer: do I even have to remind you?  
A/N-Ok here it is. Sorry for the wait. Yes, you will be pretty surprised at what happens in this ch. So just nod and read along. Well I gotta go. Happy reading!  
Key- "talking", {thinking}, scene switch*.  
  
*Laboratory*  
  
{It has been 10 days since they got me. 10 days! And still no sign of any of the X Men. Vhere Vere they? Did they even care that he was gone. And to think all of that time at the institute he thought the other kids had actually liked him. The Professor probably told them to like me because he felt sorry for me. Vell I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me vight now. I just need to get out. But even if I do, vhere would I go? I can't go back to the institute. And if I can't go back there than that means no more holo watch. This is going to be a very tuff decision. But it's to late for me to think right now. I'd better get some sleep and re think this tomorrow.} , Kurt's thoughts had slowly faded out as his body became limp and he fell asleep at the bottom of his cage.   
The next morning Kurt was awaken by a loud explosion. The sound echoed throughout the laboratory. Kurt jumped at the sound and stood up to fast for his body to comprehend. He had a sudden feel of dizziness and bumped his head at the top of the cage. He sat back down wiping the sleep out of his eyes trying to see what had happened.  
Kurt heard some of the scientist rush into the room. They were talking back and forth to some other men on walkie talkies. They searched the room real quick. Then one of the scientist found what he was looking for. He ran up to grab a fire extinguisher while the other man pulled down a fire alarm. A sudden loud high pitched siren went off throughout the base. Signally that some where in the lab facility a fire had been detonated.   
  
*Institute*  
The local residents at the institute each dragged their groggy bodies down stairs to get some breakfast. Kitty and Rogue were still up in their room finishing getting ready for another depressing day at school. Rogue was just finishing combing her hair when Kitty walked beside her bed and sat down. Rogue could notice that something has definitely been wrong with her since Kurt's disappearance. But who wasn't acting weird without their blue elf. Kitty sighed and tucked her head into her folded arms that were laying on top of her bent legs. Then Rogue herd the same reoccurring sound she herd every morning and night. Kitty was crying.  
"Hey, hey. Don't worry Kitty. The Prof has been working triple time on Cerebro. We think he's getting closer each day as he searches.", Rogue hastily said trying to bring Kitty's hopes up.  
"Rogue…", Kitty looked up at her pale skinned friend with tears staining her face, "Do you think Kurt would even want to come back after all this time?"  
{Rogue never thought about it. It has been almost two weeks and he still hasn't seen any type of sign of us searching for him. Maybe he had given up hope? }  
"I mean for all we know he could be de…", Kitty was interrupted by a quick, painful, gloved slap across her face. Kitty looked up and put her hand up to her now stinging face. Rogue was starring at her with hurt and pain in her eyes. Kitty stood up and phased through the floor to the kitchen.  
  
Bayville High*  
{Maybe she had gone to far to slap Kitty. But what she was about to say was to hurtful to hear. And the first thing that came to her mind was hurt. Would Kitty forgive her?}, Rogue was walking through the halls of their school with questions invading her mind when she didn't even notice she almost bumped into an open locker. She stopped herself in time to avoid the lockers but bumped into something worse. Pietro.   
"Heyheyheyhey!", Pietro quickly chanted as he stood up. Rogue was laying on her back pushing herself up with her hand; when she suddenly felt a hand grip to hers and pull her up onto her feet.   
"Uhh…thanks. Sorry I bumped into yah.", Rogue loosened the grip of Pietro's hand and started to quickly walk to the front doors to the parking lot. But as she was walking a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to a stop. When Rogue turned around to see who it was it was non other than Pietro. He wasn't going to let her leave.   
"What do you want Pietro!", Rogue hollered as she turned to face him. Pietro was standing there with a stern look on his face and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Rogue?…", Pietro started, "Are you doing alright?  
{Whoa! Did I just hear Pietro Maximoff ask me if I was doing ok? He's is up to something.}, Rogue hastily thought. But for some reason without notice her face started to turn a light shade of red.   
{Why was she blushing? And in front of, Pietro, the enemy? I mean when I used to live in the Brotherhood house I hadn't really gotten to know him very well. But even with that short time she remembered the slight crush she had on him. Crush no! More like envied. She envied him for the person he was. He was able to love somebody and able to touch. Something she could not do. All because of her gift. Or more appropriate, curse. But even the rest of the Brotherhood could do that. But she happened to only like Pietro for that. Why does she have these strange feelings for him and right now during the whole Kurt fiasco.}  
Rogue's thoughts suddenly came to a halt when she remembered Kurt. Her eyes started to weld up with tears and she instantly pulled her hands up to her face trying to cover up the squeaky, crying sounds coming from the back of her throat. Then without notice she fell into Pietro's arms crying her heart out.   
Pietro was at first shocked but then noticed that the original Brotherhood member was as shocked and still crying when she noticed what she had done.  
"Rogue…It's okay.", Pietro said gently as he placed his hand on her back trying to calm her down.   
{Why was he doing this? Comforting Rogue, the enemy. No not his enemy but his former short time friend. Even back when she used to live in the boarding house with him and the rest of the Brotherhood gang he had noticed she wasn't the happiest of all people. Like everyday when she came home from school she would either go into the kitchen grab some food supplies and lock herself in her room upstairs for the rest of the day and avoid everyone. He had once tried to go talk to her but before he was about to knock he heard a soft murmuring. He had placed his ear upon the worn out door and listened harder. It was like a whispering at first. Like she was talking to somebody. But it grew into a sobbing mess. He knocked on the door and she suddenly went quiet. She unlocked the door and stood at it with her nose peeking out of a crack. She had smeared makeup on her face and he could see a dark black wilted rose laying on her bed from behind. He had asked her what she was doing and all she said was "I was trying to understand the roses life." Then she just closed the door and left me there in bewilderment. Then next day she left us. But now what was I supposed to do?}, Pietro stood there in bewilderment trying to calm down his sorrowing friend.  
Rogue and Pietro ended up in a somewhat type of hug. Each secretly trying to avoid skin contact, knowing the consequences. Both of their minds were filled with never ending questions. But just as they were both moving their heads up to look at each other, something happened that they didn't think would.   
"Like, Oh My God!!! Like, Rogue, what are you doing hugging Pietro!?", Kitty exclaimed. She was just on her way out of school, to answer to a telepathic call she received from the Prof., when her eye noticed a couple hugging. And of course being the curious one she went up closer to get a better look at who it was. But as she got closer she noticed who it was. Immediately her reaction was yelling towards them.  
Pietro let go of Rogue quickly and turned around and folded his arms with his head down. Rogue did the same but in the other direction. Kitty ran up to Rogue and grabbed her arm. She tugged her away from her potential 'special' friend.  
"Like Rogue what did you think you were doing? Like did you even notice you were hugging PIETRO!?", Kitty blurted out a bit to loudly.  
Rogue only stood there staring blankly past Kitty and watched as the speed demon slowly walked away with his arms still crossed and head down. {Why? Why did Kitty have to stop that moment? For the first time in her new secret life with the X Men she was actually being held by a boy. The feeling was irreplaceable. The warmth of someone else near her cursed skin. Oh how she treasured that moment. Even though she didn't think Pietro felt the same. But that didn't really matter now. Now she had to explain to Kitty what she was doing. Got to think fast.}, Rogue though deeply.   
"Hello? Earth to Rogue.", Kitty said as she waved a hand in front of her now frustrated friends face.  
"Man Kitty! Can you get any more in the way!", Rogue yelled at the young Freshman and stomped off outside. Kitty was left there in amazement from Rogue's sudden outburst.   
{Like…I didn't mean to do it…}, Kitty thought as she ran outside to catch up to the now angry Rogue.  
  
*Laboratory*   
The fire from the explosion was spreading slowly. But with every second the flames started to get closer and closer to Kurt's cage. Kurt was despretly yelling for help as he gripped the bars on the cage that entrapped him. He started to climb up the bars to keep the tiny flames from touching him.   
"HELP!!! Is anybody there?! Please someone get me out of here!!!" Suddenly he had herd a small click and Kurt quickly turned his head around only to discover that the cage door was halfway opened.   
Kurt quickly jumped down from the cage bars and leaped outside of the cage. His eyes searched around for the person who actually let him out while searching for a place to escape. He could teleport out of there. But since he still didn't know where he couldn't port out of there not knowing where he could end up. He than saw an open door where a couple of scientist had just ran through.   
He jumped over towards the door when he heard a small cry of agony. As he turned around Kurt spotted the kind man who he supposed had let him out of the cage, Dr. Makin. He was trapped under a giant fallen computer.   
"Mutant boy! Please you must help me!", Dr. Makin desperately called reaching out a free hand. Kurt stood there for a few seconds trying to decide if he should help him.   
{Should I help him? I mean he is part of this group that kidnapped me. But… I am an X Man. And no matter what a human may do they still deserve another chance.}, and from that thought Kurt leapt back and tried to push the monstrous computer off of the old doctor.   
"Ugg!! It von't budge!", Kurt yelled in pain as he felt the heat from the fire brush up next to him as he tried again to lift it off the doctor.  
"Look, just leave me! Iv'e got nothing left to live for. Please…", the doctor pleaded with a heavy sigh. Kurt looked down at the doctor and looked at the flames closing him in.  
"No! I know what it's like to not have any reason to not live for. But just look at me. I'm scared of my life and myself. I know you have something to live for. I'm still waiting for my reason!", and with saying that the doctor reached out a hand.   
Just as Kurt was about to grab the poor trapped doctor's hand, a big flaming beam to the building slowly came down on top of the doctor. The flames splurted everywhere and the wooden beam crushed the doctor in an instant.   
"OH MY GOD!!!", Kurt screamed out as he re-thought the scene in his mind. Just as that he ran out of the burning building on all fours. He finally reached the outside and it seamed like it had snowed recently. He looked around for something or someone to tell him where he was and how to get home. But again it wouldn't have been that easy. As he crawled around on his hands and feet he heard the last explosion of the fire. The impact of the explosion brought him stumbling off of his balance and tumbling to the ground. As he fell his head banged against a stone in the icy field. Kurt's mind was struck with complete darkness. He then fainted.  
  
  
A.N- OOOOHHH!!! I'm finally back. And I wrote a lot. Yes I wasn't exactly going for this but you did read right. There is some Kurtty (Kurt n' Kitty) and major Rietro (Pietro and Rogue). I just couldn't help myself. But don't worry all of you Kurt fans. This is still focusing on Kurt, but with some more angst and romance. And yes I did kill Dr. Makin. (I'm so evil!) Next ch. Will be posted faster than before. I think I'm gonna go for the Kurt finally makes it home thing. A lot more angst coming soon.   
"Fear the quiet ones…" 


	5. Abducted Note

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey everyone. I know all of you X Men Evo fans must be mad at me for not updating for umm...over a year. And well your about to get madder. I did have the last ch. to Abducted written. It was good. It was long. It ended the story accurately. BUT...before i could update it i had a hard drive crash. and it took me a looong time to get it fixed. and by that time. i had lost my big love for X Men Evo. (don't worry, i do still LOVE it, just not as much now...sorry!) And i just cant seem to rewrite it again. so please except my biggest apologies! i will not be able to finish this fanfic...and i won't be writing anymore X Men Evo fics either...for my biggest obsession (Anime) has taken over my life again...so I AM SOOO SOOORRY!!!  
  
Oh and on another note. i had also closed down my X Men Evo/Kurt site, Kurt's Ledge, because i had just fallen so far behind in everything and couldn't keep up with the site. But I did leave it up for people to still go to it and all. ( www.geocities.com/teamrocket09/kurtsledge.html )   
  
And another big apology to everyone who had wrote me about stuff for the site but my email address was also deleted without my knowing and i lost all my emails for that to. But i got a new one and it is now Animefreak251@msn.com  
  
But to anyone who is interested in anime fanfics I am doing those. (i changed my penname to chibi Charlie-chan from Silent Demon)  
  
So once again. SORRY TO EVERYONE!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
